


Handprint on My Heart

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Eve interlude between Olivia and Natalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprint on My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 December 2011  
> Word Count: 1648  
> Summary: A Christmas Eve interlude between Olivia and Natalia.  
> Spoilers: Takes place between the final act and the epilogue of OVS Season 1's episode #5, ["Our Christmas Present"](http://www.celtic-dragon.ca/otalia_vs/season_one/season_one/ep_005/s1e5_act_one.htm).  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & Otalia Virtual Season only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Guiding Light," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of TeleNext Media, RDF Television, Procter & Gamble Productions, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Guiding Light," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm used to being the continuity beta for the OVS, so getting to write a minisode is kind of a thrill for me. The title and inspiration for this story come directly from a [status post](http://tinyurl.com/7cfv4s7) from Gregory Maguire on Facebook, with a secondary inspiration coming from the "For Good" song from the musical _Wicked_. I'd had another idea planned and started, but when I read that status update and saw the Bible verse listed [found [here](http://tinyurl.com/7n65r9r)], this idea came to me. And before I forget, the link for the charm I used is [here](http://tinyurl.com/7rz2zwx).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always coming through in the end…
> 
> Beta: [](http://calliopes-muse.livejournal.com/profile)[**calliopes_muse**](http://calliopes-muse.livejournal.com/)

In the end, Ava had been enlisted to help get Emma into bed; the young girl was far too excited for Santa to come to admit that she was tired. It took a promise of Ava reading her favorite story to finally get Emma to admit her exhaustion and head upstairs to get ready for bed. Ava followed her sister a moment or two later to do the same, but waited for Emma to be gone before speaking to her mother.

"There's a bag in my room," she said softly, leaning closer and glancing around suspiciously. "Presents I found for both Emma and Francesca. I knew you and Natalia would have Santa covered for them, but I couldn't help myself. Can you make sure they get under the tree with the rest of the Santa presents while I read Emma to sleep?"

Olivia's eyes misted up at the obvious love her eldest daughter had for her younger two. "Yeah, I can do that," she said, pulling Ava into a tight hug. "You probably know this already, but I'm going to say it anyway, and you can expect Natalia to repeat it when she finds out. You didn't have to do it, but I'm glad you did. Now, go get into your jammies and read to your sister."

"Yes, ma'am," Ava replied with a mock salute. "The sooner you get Santa's presents out, the sooner you can unwrap Natalia, right? Or will she be unwrapping you tonight?" She waggled her eyebrows, and then headed up the stairs with a laugh.

Natalia passed Ava on the steps, having checked on Francesca again, and stared after the younger woman curiously. When she turned her gaze to Olivia, she was shocked to see how red her lover's face was.

"Do I want to know what just happened?" she asked as she came to stand next to Olivia.

"I'm going to kill her," Olivia muttered, cheeks still burning from her daughter's teasing remarks. She cleared her throat and scrubbed her hands over her face before meeting Natalia's confused gaze. "Let's just say that she's having far too much fun teasing me about my sex life."

At that, Natalia's cheeks darkened to match Olivia's. "You taught her too well, Olivia."

Olivia chuckled, shaking off her embarrassment, and leaned over to press her lips to Natalia's. "You're probably right. I wonder if Emma and Francesca will learn the same tricks from me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Natalia replied with an impish grin. "I happen to want to keep both of our girls innocent and sweet forever." And then the grin faded. "I don't want them to grow up."

"Neither do I," Olivia murmured, lost in memories of Emma's childhood for a moment. Shaking her head, she squeezed Natalia's hand and started heading up the stairs. "Wait here. Ava has some Santa gifts for the girls. I'll get them while she's reading to Emma, and then we'll put them out with our Santa gifts."

"She didn't have to do that!"

Olivia smirked and nodded. "And I told her that, as well as telling her that you'd say that. But this is Ava and she's as stubborn as her mother is."

"Don't I know it," Natalia muttered as Olivia headed upstairs.

*******

Hearing Ava's voice coming from Emma's room, Olivia poked her head in to watch her older two daughters for a moment. Emma's eyes were already closed, her body curled on the bed next to her sister, clutching Ava's hand to her chest. Ava's eyes were already starting to droop, but Olivia knew she'd finish the story, even if it meant that she fell asleep upon uttering the final words.

Satisfied that Ava and Emma were all right, Olivia then moved to check on Francesca. The baby was sucking on her fist, but slept deeply. Olivia ran gentle fingers over the tiny head, love for her children threatening to overwhelm her. She took a deep, calming breath and left the nursery. Stopping in her room to grab something before getting the gifts from Ava's room, she headed back downstairs just as Natalia was coming back into the living room with the gifts they'd already purchased, wrapped, and had Doris sign as Santa. Thankfully, Doris had signed a few extra tags, just in case they found something else at the last minute, so they could replace Ava's tags with ones that matched the rest of the sizable haul.

It took several moments of comfortable silence for Natalia and Olivia to set out all of the gifts and fill the stockings. Once everything looked the way Natalia wanted it, she reached for the camera and began to snap a handful of shots.

"What are you doing?"

"I'd like to have a good memory of how this looks before Jellybean wreaks holy havoc on the presents," she replied with a dimple-inducing grin, and snapped another shot. And then she turned and took a picture of Olivia laughing. "And that's for my personal album."

Olivia moved to take Natalia in her arms, foreheads resting together. They stood there for several moments, just drinking in the solitude and the love permeating the entire house. Natalia shifted to rest her cheek over Olivia's heart, further soothed by its steady beating.

"Come here," Olivia said eventually as she pulled back to smile at Natalia. She took the other woman's hand, leading her to the couch. They settled together easily, Natalia gravitating to Olivia's side automatically. "I just wanted to sit here with you for a little bit while the rest of the house is quietly sleeping."

"I like that idea," Natalia replied and leaned up to kiss Olivia's cheek. "Thank you, _querida_."

"Anything for you."

Natalia turned to face Olivia at the huskiness in her tone. She studied her lover's face, let herself get lost in the depth of those green eyes. So many intense emotions flitting in them, and all Natalia could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. Their heads leaned toward each other, inexorably drawn together until lips brushed against each other. But one touch wasn't enough. Olivia's hand moved to cradle the back of Natalia's head, holding her close as their lips met again and again. When a tongue glided across lips, it took a moment for Olivia to realize it was her tongue, not Natalia's. Not that Natalia was stopping it from happening; in fact, she parted her lips in encouragement.

"God, I love you," Olivia finally whispered raggedly against Natalia's lips, their foreheads once again resting together.

"So kissing me made you find religion?" Natalia asked, struggling not to smirk too broadly when Olivia spluttered at her in confusion. Only when Olivia's surprised laughter erupted did she join in.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

Natalia leaned in to press another kiss to Olivia's lips. "Clearly your sarcasm knows no bounds in who it will affect and when," she teased, biting her lip when Olivia's hand in her hair tightened ever so slightly. Their eyes met again, and she smiled broadly. " _Te quiero_."

"I love you, too," Olivia replied, then fingered the charm bracelet on Natalia's wrist. "I know I said I was going to give you a new charm for your bracelet each year, and there was one already on your bracelet, but this just seemed right somehow." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small box that she held between them.

"Olivia, this is too much," Natalia said and took the box, but simply held it in her hands. "You don't need to buy me things to prove you love me."

"I could say the same thing, you know," came the soft reply. "Besides, this is something I wanted to do. It came to me in a dream, and I just had to do it."

Natalia nodded and carefully unwrapped the box. She ran a fingertip across the deep blue velvet of the box's exterior, unwilling to open it just yet. Eventually curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the box. Nestled inside was a small charm of a hand with a heart cut out of the palm. Natalia watched as Olivia reached into the box and pulled out the charm, attaching it to the bracelet. She then took the box from Natalia and set it on the table.

"I will not forget you," she said, stretching her hands out between them, palms up. "See, I have engraved you on the palms of my hands."

Natalia felt tears welling in her eyes as she recognized the quote. "From Isaiah, right?" she asked, voice rough with emotion. When Olivia nodded, she took both of her lover's hands and pressed a single kiss to the center of each of her palms. "Thank you, Olivia."

"I love you, Natalia. You mean everything to me."

"And you, and our daughters, mean everything to me."

They came together for another kiss, tears mingling on their cheeks.

Olivia smiled and caressed Natalia's cheek. How had she ever thought she could live without this wonderful woman in her life? "And now we should probably get to bed ourselves. Jellybean's going to be up early to get her presents from Santa."

"And Sweetpea will be up early for her breakfast," Natalia added with a wry grin as she stood. "And no matter what you may say, she only likes her breakfast from the source."

Olivia followed her up the stairs with a dopey grin on her face. "And you love every second of it, admit it."

"I will never deny that I cherish every moment I get to spend with our girls."

They checked in on all three of their daughters before stepping into their own bedroom. In no time, they were changed and curled up together under the covers, Natalia's head resting over Olivia's heart again.

"Merry Christmas, Olivia."

"Merry Christmas, Natalia."


End file.
